


Mixed Ideas

by ghoulaesthetics



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulaesthetics/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, they were so going to regret this in the morning. </p><p>Noya was a notorious lightweight, and Asahi was prone to hangovers that could slay a walrus, and yet despite both of those proven facts, there they were. </p><p>Of course, getting shit-faced at three a.m. on the kitchen floor of their new shared apartment was never part of the planned post-move in celebration, but sometimes, as Noya so aptly put, you just had to let loose. They had been controlled earlier in the night, when they still had housewarming guests, careful not to cross the line between tipsy and drunk, but as soon as they’d left, all plans for sobriety went out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "Capernoited - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy"

Oh, they were  _so_  going to regret this in the morning. 

Noya was a notorious lightweight, and Asahi was prone to hangovers that could slay a walrus, and yet despite both of those proven facts, there they were. 

Of course, getting shit-faced at three a.m. on the kitchen floor of their new shared apartment was never part of the planned post-move in celebration, but sometimes, as Noya so aptly put, you just had to let loose. They had been controlled earlier in the night, when they still had housewarming guests, careful not to cross the line between tipsy and drunk, but as soon as they’d left, all plans for sobriety went out the window. 

“Really, Asahi-san, how often do we do this? Ask yourself if we’re ever going to finish these bottles in the foreseeable future,” he said seriously, concentrating on pouring what was left of the various alcohols into one pitcher. The colour swirled and mixed as Noya spun a large wooden spoon through the contents. It was a fruit-flavoured abomination, and smelled vaguely like a fruit roll-up mixed with germ killer. 

They were going to drink it all. 

“Not likely,” Asahi hummed, watching Noya toss a few leftover grapes into the mix, just for good measure. “At least, not all at once.” 

“Well… better to get rid of it in one go, I think. That way it won’t taste gross later on.” He carefully poured the mixture into their cups, placed the pitcher on the floor next to him and sat back on his heels. Asahi leaned against the wall across from him, took up his own now-filled glass and raised it in a toast motion. 

“To us,” he said, only slightly slurring the words together. “To us, this apartment, and everything that comes after in life.” 

“Agreed,” Noya said empathetically, touching the rim of his glass with Asahi’s with a soft ‘clink’. 

They downed them together, and then both instantly recoiled in disgust.

“Yuu, this is  _disgusting_ ,” Asahi laughed. “–The hell did you even put _in_  this thing?” 

Noya was making a noise that sounded vaguely like choking, but was probably laughter. “Uh, I dunno? There was some vodka, I think leftover bourbon? Definitely Fireball from Suga’s jaegerbombs.” He looked at Asahi with a ridiculous grin on his face. “Is it that bad?”

“Awful,” Asahi concurred, taking another swig. “But I guess it’s not supposed to taste good at this point in the night.” 

“Definitely not,” Noya agreed. “This is when you’re going at it to the point where you physically cannot taste anymore. Now bottom’s up. You and I are already in for a morning of regret and poor choices; might as well own it.” 

They clinked glasses again, this time finishing off their glasses almost simultaneously. 

Was the drink terrible? Yes. Did it do anything to sour their evening, or their projection of the future to come? Most certainly not. 


End file.
